


The twelfth performance

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, RPF, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Some people say, Lee Pace has seen last Richard’s play eleven times.Vintage Art RetellingDrawn in 2015
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Lee Pace





	The twelfth performance

  
  


**Двенадцатый спектакль**  
Ричард Армитидж/Ли Пейс  
Говорят, что Ли Пейс смотрел последнюю пьесу Ричарда одиннадцать раз.  
Нарисовано в 2015 году

  



End file.
